


At Midday

by AlessiaCarabella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaCarabella/pseuds/AlessiaCarabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet based on a general prompt from midnightloverslie on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Midday

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet based on a general prompt from midnightloverslie on Tumblr.

Derek sat staring out into the yard from the seat near the upstairs window. He was deeply focused on some shadowy movement underneath some nearby trees. His eyes followed them, documenting their trail, he used his breaths to count the time , inhale (1…2…3…4…), exhale (1…2…3…4…). He had all about figured out their movement pattern when a soft, ball shaped object hit him in the back of the head. He turned back to see a sleepy Stiles yawning and rubbing the blurriness from his eyes.

"Could you shut the blinds, maybe? You’re letting all the light in." Stiles whined softly. "Are you watching the squirrels again?"

"It’s past noon…" Derek replied, ignoring the last part of the question to pick up the item that had struck him, a balled up pair of socks, and staring at it as intently as he had been the critters outside.

"And it’s Saturday. Which means sleep." Stiles retorted, curling back up on the bed.

"Does it? I didn’t get that memo." Derek threw the sock ball back at the younger, defenseless man, nailing him right in the forehead.

Stiles made a grumpy noise, his face crinkling with displeasure. He groped around for the ball making a feeble attempt at picking it up then slowly relaxing and dropping it back where he'd found it.

Derek waited a moment after the movement had subsided, the sound of a soft snore confirming his suspicions. Stiles was, again, fast asleep. Rising from his place by the window and closing the blinds he made his way to the bed, carefully slipping back underneath the covers. The younger man shifted closer, curling his body beside that of the elder. The corners of Derek’s lips turned up into a small, cautious smile as he leaned his head back against the bed frame and drifted off into a surprisingly easy sleep of his own.


End file.
